The present invention relates to a solenoid switch for use in an engine starter motor.
A typical example of a conventional solenoid switch of a starter motor is shown in FIG. 2, in which a reference numeral 1 depicts a case 2 a stationary core which is integral with the case 1, 3 a plunger provided opposingly to the stationary core 2, 4 a plunger spring provided between the stationary core 2 and the plunger 3, 5 a solenoid wound on a bobbin 6 fitted around the stationary core 2 and the plunger 3, 7 a movable contact mounted on an end of the plunger 3, 8 a cap which is integral with the case 1 and the stationary core 2, 9 a fixed contact fixedly mounted on the cap 8, 10 a movable member having at an end thereof a hook 10a and inserted into the plunger 3 movably and 11 a lever spring inserted in between the plunger 3 and the movable member 10. A reference numeral 12 depicts a lever mechanically connected to a pinion mounted on a rotary shaft of a starter motor.
In operation, when an electric current is supplied to the solenoid 5, the plunger 3 is attracted to the stationary core 2 magnetically so that the movable member 10 is also moved through the lever spring 11 to rotate the lever 12. Upon the rotation of the lever 12, the pinion connected to the lever 12 is moved to mesh with a ring gear of an engine. During this operation, the movable contact 7 is made in contact with the stationary contact 9 to start the motor to thereby start the engine.
In such conventional solenoid switch, a distance along which the movable contact 7 can move is equal to a moving distance of the plunger 3 due to the integrity thereof and, therefore, it is necessary to select the distance l (contact gap) large, causing a longitudinal length of the solenoid switch to be long.